Different Worlds
by dracohermionefan456
Summary: Draco and Hermione come from completely different worlds, so how can they ever get along, much less love each other?
1. The Crossing of Paths

About this Chapter:This is my first fic! Hopefully it will be good. I like writing Draco/Hermione fics. I hope to put many more up in the future. This fic is about how "Different Worlds" cross. Draco and Hermione fall in love,basically.There might be a few twists in the plot.  
  
Chapter Summary:Hermione finds out Draco is Head Boy,and Draco first recognizes slight feelings for Hermione.  
  
Authors Notes:As I said,I mostly love writing Draco/Hermione fics. This is a romance story,obviously. Oh,and when you see a letter in front of the words POV,that means,for instance DPOV means Draco's Point of View,or HPOV means Hermiones Point of View,or HPPOV means Harry Potter's Point Of View,I think you get it.  
  
Disclaimer:I in no way own Harry Potter or anything related.*sad sigh* That wonderful privelage goes to J.K. Rowling.Nor do I own Spongebob Squarepants *just read the chapter.;)*  
  
Chapter One:The Crossing of Paths. HPOV Hermione Granger sat down by Ron Weasly and Harry Potter,her two best friends. "I got to go to the Head Boy/Head Girl compartment soon.Ohhh....I wonder who the Head Boy is? I wish they had told us!" Harry shrugged. "I hope Snape is not too hard on us this year. I hate his classes." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eys. "Really,Ron,I'm sure everyone but the Slytherins hate Potions.But think,we are in our 7th year.He will probably be even harder!" Harry nodded. "She's right.I wish Snape would quit or get fired or something." Ron nodded."As if he would quit,though." he said unhappily. Hermione sighed."Well, I should be getting to my compartment." she said smiling. Harry and Ron noded. "Congratulations on Head Girl,'Mione" Ron said. "Yeah,good going!" Harry agreed. Hermoine walked to the first compartment of the train.She wlaked in and sat by a window.She fidgeted,read her books,and played her Muggle game,a Game Boy Advance,but even Sponge Bob Square Pants couldn't take her mind off the impending question:Who is the Head Boy?The thought crossed her mind often.Finally,she heard the doors slide open.She turned around smiling,but her smile quickly faded as Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment. DPOV Draco Malfoy stood there,dumbfounded.He mentally shook himself."I suppose you're Head Girl?" he said,glaring at Hermione,but truthfully he was checking her out. Her hair had straightened out,and she had definately developed in more ways than one."Yeah,I am.And of course,you are Head Boy."she said.He rolled his eyes."Of course Mudblood.No,really,I'm the new headmaster."he said sarcastically.She rolled her eyes."Our school's headed for hell."she joked.He smirked."Indeed."She went to the seat she had been sitting in and picked up a curious looking,purple,obviously Muggle,flashing picture device with buttons and switches.He rolled his eyes and sat at the other side of the compartment."Dammit!"she swore out loud.He was taken aback and said,"I didn't know you cursed Granger." "You don't know alot of things aobut me Malfoy.I dont normally curse." She made a face at the game,and clicked a switch back and forth.Malfoy finally gave into his curiousity and walked over to her."What IS that?"he said,pointing at the Gameboy in her hands."Oh this is a Muggle game system called a Gameboy Advaned.I'm playing a game based on a muggle TV show called Spongebob Square Pants."He stares at it a moment,and said,"Can I see it?"She nodded,and his finger-tips brushed hers.A tingle shot up his arm.Her to obviously,because she shuddered a little and smiled slightly,then seemed to kick herself mentally. HPOV When Malfoy's fingertips grazed hers,she shuddered involuntarily,but smiled slightly.She stopped the smile quickly.'Hermione you dumb idiot! Malfoy's touch is repulsive!But he sure is hot...good body...and that hair...damn! No! Stop that!'she thought.For the next 15 minutes,she showed Malfoy how to play 'Spongebob Squarepants and the Revenge of the Flying Dutchman' "Hey,I just beat that one level.DAMN YOU EELS!" he roared suddenly."Malfoy,sorry,but its just a game." he grinned. "Yeah..sorry..I just didn't know Muggles could think of such things." Hermione grinned back,realizing she had never really seen a happy smile on Malfoy's face.Normally he just scowled or smirked.Malfoy clicked the on-off switch to off and turned to Hermione."Since we have to work together all year,and seeing as its our last year and we have wasted it being enemies,why don't we be friends?"Hermione didn't expect to hear a friendship request from Draco Malfoy,of all people. "Are you sure your not in it for the Gameboy?"she said jokingly.Draco laughed."No,I'm serious."He held out a hand.Hermione hesitated.She thought of how Draco had tortured her and her friends over the past 6 years,but he did look sincere now..."Two conditoins,though."she said. "Name 'em." "One,call me Hermoine,Granger,or The Little Mermaid,whatever,I don't care,just please,please,please don't call me Mudblood anymore.Your Pureblooded brain obviously can't understand how stupid that sounds.Where does the 'mud' part come from anyway?" she said glaring at him slightly. "Dunno.But ok.And the other one is...?" he said,staring directly at her. "Just leave Ron and Harry alone.If you can't say anything nice to them,just ignore them at least." Draco rolled his eyes."Ok,Ok,fine then.So friends?" Hermione shook Draco's hand and felt the familiar tingle.She smiled and he picked the game back up."Do you want this back?I have a tidbit of homework to finish for Charms...no,I don't finish my homework on time all the time." he said,noticing her surprised look that anyone could not finish their summer homework.Hermione picked up A Newer,More Revised Hogwarts,A History. and read for the rest of the train ride. DPOV Draco smiled when they shook hands.he hated to admit it,but Granger was quite attractive.Plans of action churned through his brain the rest of the ride. HPOV Hermione finally admitted to herself how handsome Draco had become.She told herself that by next month,she would be Draco's girlfriend.  
  
Authors Note:I hope everyone likes! Please R&R!!! I dont know how many Chapters this fic will be.I know it wont be longer than 10,seeing as this is my first fic.So,thanks for reading! ¤Chrissy¤ 


	2. Liking the Enemy

Last Chapter:Hermione finds out Draco is Head Boy.They start to think they have feelings for each other.  
Authors Note:Hey! I hope everyone liked the first chapter...this looks like a promising fic!Oh and please don't forget what I said about POV being point of view,and the letters in fron to fit symoblizing characters.Ex.:HPOV-Hermione's Point Of View.Sorry my chapters tend to be short....and please review! i have no reviews what so ever! :(  
  
Disclaimer:I unfortunately do not own Harry Potter or anything related to.  
  
Chapter 2:Liking the Enemy  
HPOV  
Hermione walked with Draco to the Head Boy/Head Girl coach.Draco sat beside her,instead of across from her,which surprised her.He put his hands down beside him.his right hand was resting between them.Hermione noticed this and got slightly suspicious. She eyed him cautiously. He brought his hands up to his chest,and in doing so "accidentally" gently rubbed her thigh with his fingers.  
  
A tingle shot through her whole body. She liked the feeling...but still.... She gave him a look that clearly said,"Friends! Only!" but smiled a little through the redness of her face.  
  
He smiled,then pretended to be surprised. "Oh, Granger why are you blushing? Am I too hot or something?" "Whatever Malfoy" she said shaking her head. She put her hand to her right cheek and brought it down soon after."Crap why do I have to blush all the time,damn that sucks." she thought to herself.  
  
She felt another hand on her left cheek. "Yes,your face is definately warmer than usual." She laughed and said,"Shove off Malfoy." but it was too obvious she was joking.  
  
Soon enough they were at the Great Hall,and Malfoy was sitting with Crabbe,Goyle, and the other Slytherins,and Hermione with Ron,Harry,and Ginny,as wel as the other Gryffindors.Hermione chit-chatted with Harry and Ron a moment about classes.  
  
"I hope we don't have too many classes with Slytherin this year."Ron griped. Ron hated everything about Slytherin,from the way they acted to they way they walked.  
  
"They aren't so bad."Hermione said dreamily,without thinking. Ron looked at her as if she had just told Dumbledore a lie about him and got him expelled."Whaddaya mean?They torture us! How could you SAY that!!!!" Hermione looked down sadly. Ron softened his gaze."Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean-" but he didn't get to finish-Hermione ran out of the Great Hall with tears blurring her eyes.  
  
DPOV  
  
Draco saw Hermione run out.His 1st instinct was to immediately run after her,but he realized how that would look to the Slytherins. He got up and said,"I should probably get to the office. See ya." He walked out of the Great Hall and pulled his head boy letter out of his pocket. It otld him how to get to the office/dorms.  
  
"Hmmmm....3 doors down from the prefects bathroom.Ok then." he muttered to himself. As he walked by,he heard a soft voice talking in between sobs. He peeked through the crack in the door. It was Hermione.  
  
HPOV  
  
Hermione sobbed to herself and wrote in her diary. "Diary,Harry and Ron would never understand." she sobbed as she wrote. "I know I like him,but they would hate me and I couldn't live with that. So,I guess for now my crush,though it could be called a reluctant one,on Draco will be a secret.How did I come to like the enemy?"She wiped her tears and stood up.  
  
She washed her face with soap and cold water to try and make her face look normal. "Dammit!" The red spots wouldn't go away. She picked up her diary and went to open the door. She saw someone quickly walking down the hall.Draco.  
  
DPOV  
  
Draco watched her stand up."Wow...I didn't know...she's so beautiful....she's developed nicely..." he thought,looking at her stretched shirt which was obviously quite too small for her. He walked quickly down the hall to the red and green door. He guess it changed colors with the houses of the Head Boy and Girl. Last year it was Blue and Red.  
  
"Mandrake" he said.THe door opened,and before he stepped through,he heard Hermione come up behind him. He looked at her red face. "You've been crying." he said with concern on his face. She nodded and went up the stair case to the right,to her dorm. They would have to share a bathroom. Draco flopped onto a couch.He stared into oblivion. "Why can't I just tell her" he mutter miserably."Tell me what Draco?"  
  
Draoc shot up into sitting position. "Er...."Draco scratched the back of his neck and his face turned red. "That-er..um...I'm going to get started on the Yule Ball plans." He muttered miserably and ran up to his dorm on the left.  
  
HPOV  
  
Hermione watched him run up the staircase and sat where he had."Oh if only he liked me..."she whispered.  
  
DPOV  
  
Draco whacked his fore head with his Divination book as hard as he could."ow...oh well i deserved it. Now I know she likes me,but I can't tell her?Am I just scared my dad will find out?" he shuddered at what his dad would do if he knew.He shook his head and wlaked back down to the common room/office.  
  
A/N:You like? I hope so.I hope u can read it,there mite be some typos or abbreviations,cuz im trying to type this quickly cuz its stormin and i have no intention of deleting ne thing,so please review review review! thanks a billion! ¤Chrissy¤ 


	3. Potions Discovery

A/N: O.M.G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE A REVIEW! *does a happy dance.* whoot! My shoutout to princess-m *i think thats the name* is at the bottom.  
  
Last Chapter:Harry and Ron got mad at Hermoine when she said that Slytherin wasn't really bad,you get to see the dorm...geez why don't ya just read the chapter? I'm gonna stop doing "Last Chapter".  
  
Disclaimer:No,still don't own Harry Potter. All I want is Draco. Is that so much to ask for?  
  
Chapter 3-Potions Discovery  
  
HPOV  
  
Hermione sat between Harry and Ron at breakfast."So potions first huh?" Ron nodded.He still felt kinda edgy about her saying Slytherin wasn't "all that bad." "Let me guess-with Slytherin?" Harry asked. Ron nodded again.Hermione pulled out her schedule and taped it to the front inside cover of her notebook.  
  
They ate their breakfast and chatted some. Soon enough, Hermione was saying goodbye to Ron and Harry and was in her dorm getting her stuff for Potions. As she came out of her dorm and walked into the office/common room,she saw Draco come down from his dorm. "Hello,Hermione." Draco smiled and walked out. Hermione smiled to herself and walked out after him.  
  
She met up with Harry and Ron and they walked into Potions together,laughing and talking a bit. They took their usual seats.  
  
"Hello class. Today we will be taking notes on Dreaming Potions. Now...." They took notes the rest of the class. Towards the middle of class, Professor McGonagall came in and asked to see Draco and Hermione. Hermoine asked Ron to get her notes for her. Draco and Hermione walked out of Potions behind the professor.  
  
RPOV  
  
Ron flipped open Hermione's notebook to the page she had been taking her notes on.He took his notes and started to copy them into her notebook when Snape went to the back room to get something. He finished writing and noticed something,and his eyes went wide."Harry-look" he whispered and pointed at a heart in the right margin of Hermione's notebook. Draco's name was in that heart.  
  
Ron was absolutely furious 'How could she? Draco has made her life a living hell,and she likes him???' he thought furiously. Harry was having similar thoughts.  
  
HPPOV  
  
Harry thought bitterly to himself,'Crap! I knew I should have told Hermione how I felt about her.Now its too late and she likes this total jacka$$!! How dare she?'  
  
HPOV  
  
Hermione and Draco stood outside the Potions class. "After or during lunch,we need you to start thinking of ideas for the school year. Please let me know when you have agreed on some good ideas. I know how you two are with each other...." Prof. McGonagall said. She walked away. Hermione and Draco sniggered as she walked away. 'If she only knew!' Hermione thought to herself. They smiled at each other and walked back into Potions,where Hermione was welcome with icy glares by Ron and Harry.She looked down at her folder and saw the heart with Draco's name in it. Tears threatened to fall through the rest of class. as soon as class was over,she darted out,and didn't realize she had left her folder.She ran straight to her dorm.  
  
RPOV  
  
Ron picked up Hermione's folder and scowled. 'Hermione...I have loved you since the 2nd year....yet you reject me for this,this....filth? This scum? How could you..how could you???' his brain was screaming. How could she secretly like their worst enemy? It was...unthinkable! He would get even.If it was the last thing he did,he would get even.  
  
Antoher A/N: OMG....thank you so much for the review! And i thought my first couple of reviews would be flames! *cries* I LOVE YOU PRINCESS-M!!!! lol Princess-m:I will keep writing. If you hadn't reviewed I was going to stop writing. I didn't think it was worth writing this story if I wasn't going to get any reviews. So thank you so so so so much! =D 


	4. Important AN!

A/N:  
  
Hey guys! Thanks to ALL THE FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!! THANKS!!! I promise I'll get writing soon!!! I'm just so busy, AND I'm  
  
"grounded" but I'll get writing soon, so thanks for the reviews!! And I'm a lot better at writing now that I'm older, so  
  
you'll get BETTER story-age soon. And check out my other user, sirius-lover-1 ok? Thanks!!! 


End file.
